


A Dog Named "Fish"

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Manager Dean, Cas buys a puppy, Dean and Cas have children, M/M, lawyer cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: 'Dean sat on his lovely reclining chair with a game of football on the screen in front of him and his laptop on his lap. His husband, Cas and their two kids were out shopping, allowing him some silence while he “worked”. However, when his phone beeped and a message on his screen from Cas, he didn’t expect the following message,'C: Dean, please don’t be mad.'





	A Dog Named "Fish"

Dean sat on his lovely reclining chair with a game of football on the screen in front of him and his laptop on his lap. His husband, Cas and their two kids were out shopping, allowing him some silence while he “worked”. However, when his phone beeped and a message on his screen from Cas, he didn’t expect the following message,

_C: Dean, please don’t be mad._

****

Cas walked into the shopping centre, with his two kids, Claire and Jack running ahead of him excitedly. He has no idea what about doing the shopping that makes them so excited. But today was a special day. The whole family had discussed getting a pet for a long time, but it was decided they would get a simpler pet to begin with, so here they were, on a mission to buy a goldfish. Cas followed quickly as both Jack and Claire rushed toward the pet shop. They inspected the fish tanks for a while, Cas continued to look, not noticing his kids running off towards the puppy pens. Cas turned around not finding his kids by his side anymore, and turned looking for them, as Claire came bundling up to him.

“Daddy, daddy! Can we get a puppy instead of a fish?” Claire said pulling on the sleeve of his cardigan.

“Oh darling, you know how much I would love to buy you whatever you want, but your father said we have to get a fish to begin with.” Cas explained looking at his daughter’s blue pleading eyes.

“Oh, but daddy, come and have a look…” Claire gripped his cardigan sleeve pulling him over to the puppy pen where Jack was.

In the pen, was a litter of Labrador puppies playing and rolling around, but there was one in particular, the smallest one pawing at the glass, to get the kids attention. Cas had to admit; the dog was pretty darn cute.

“Can we please get him Daddy?” Both Jack and Claire looked up at him, showing their best version of their Uncle Sam’s puppy dog eyes to him.

Cas stood there, eyeing both of his small children literally begging him for the puppy. Finally, he decided he was buying the puppy for them, despite knowing that Dean would not be happy with his choice.

Happy with his decision, he held the puppy firmly in his arms, while his other hand fought to type a message to his husband.

****

Dean eyes went wide when he read the text from Cas… ‘Don’t be mad’ what could have possibly happened to make him mad, but he responded anyway.

_‘D: What did you do?’_

_‘C: So… you know how I was supposed to take the children to get a pet fish?’_

_‘D: Yes…?’_

Dean thought for a moment, what had Cas done? Usually when Cas said ‘Don’t get mad’ it generally means he’s done something probably stupid.

_‘D: I swear to God, if you bring anything home other than an aquatic animal, I’m going to shoot you.’_

_C:  We named him Fish._  
  


 

' _D: You did not.’_

_‘C: Dean he is SO fluffy.’_

_‘C: They asked, and he was so cute I just…’_

_‘C: As I know you do not own a gun, we are going dog shopping and then bringing Fish home.’_

_‘D: I cannot believe you let our children name their first dog ‘fish’_

_‘C: I think it’s cute.’_

_‘D: I also cannot believe you bought our children a dog after going to the store with the intent of buying a fucking goldfish.’_

After about 15 minutes, Cas still hadn’t replied back to Dean’s message. Dean picked up his phone again, typing another message.

_‘D: Wow, now you stop replying. Fine, for your sake, Fish better the most goddamn fluffiest dog in the world.’_

***Later That Evening***

Cas arrived home later in the afternoon with the children bundling ahead of him, rushing past Dean as he opened the door. Dean looked at Cas over by the car and walked over, “So, where is the dog?” Dean searched for a moment.

Cas opened the car door, picking “Fish” up off the passenger floor, handing him to Dean, who appears to be immediately fawning over the pooch.

“You are very lucky there, Cas.” Dean grinned as he patted the dogs ears.

“Am I now?” Cas smirked.

Dean nodded his head, “Yes. You are. He is the fluffiest dog and I am more than happy our kids now have the cutest puppy in the world. You live.” Dean chuckled as Cas finally had grabbed the shopping and closed the car up.

“I told you.” Cas smirked…

Dean and Cas headed inside, and switched on the television, Cas enjoyed a glass of wine while Dean cooked dinner and their kids played happily with Fish.

What a sweet little family addition.


End file.
